Maleficent and Ursula's Biggest Secret
by dbzgal04
Summary: *Caution: Contains Femslash* Maleficent and Ursula meet each other on a spooky beach and instantly form a close friendship. After revealing a secret to each other which they both have in common, the villainesses find happiness and love...with each other.


It was a dark, spooky night on a dreary seashore. A fog slowly rolled over the water, and dead trees were everywhere on the land.

Suddenly, a strange sea creature emerged from beneath the waves; it was half woman and half octopus. It was none other than the sea witch Ursula! She glanced around at this setting she just discovered. "Say, this looks ...like a perfect place to relax and unwind!" Ursula said to herself. The sea witch then moved in closer to shore, and leaned her back against a large rock. Then she rubbed some seaweed on her tentacles. Ursula took a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She was already enjoying this new hang-out spot.

A few minutes passed by. Just then, there was a bright flash of green light further down the shore. It was so bright, Ursula opened her eyes and glanced toward the direction the light came from. There stood a mysterious figure. It was a woman with green skin, yellow eyes, horns, and dressed completely in black. It was the evil fairy Maleficent, also known as 'the Mistress of all Evil.' She noticed Ursula, and gazed at her. Then Maleficent started walking toward the sea witch. Ursula looked back toward the sea, but watched Maleficent from the corner of her eye. Neither one felt intimidated, but instead, intrigued.

It wasn't long before the evil fairy was right at Ursula's side. "Greetings!" said Maleficent. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing really!" Ursula replied. "I was just searching for a new place where I can unwind and take it easy. I already like this eerie beach."

"I see." Maleficent said. "I come here for that very same reason. My name is Maleficent; I'm also known as the Mistress of all Evil."

Ursula told her "Hey, I've heard of you! Yes, you truly are conniving. I'm the sea witch Ursula."

The Mistress of all Evil exclaimed "I've heard of you too! You're truly wicked as well."

The villainesses then shook hands, and gazed at the sea together. Before long, Maleficent placed her hand on Ursula's shoulder and asked "Do you mind if I tell you something? Something I've never told anyone before?"

"Yes, go right ahead." the sea witch replied.

Maleficent took a deep breath, then told Ursula "As you know, I put a curse on the newborn Princess Aurora. I wasn't invited to the party King Stefan and his queen had for her. To get even, I cursed their daughter to prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday, and die. But, it's not just because I was angry about not being invited to the celebration. There's more to it than that." The wicked fairy made a small pause.

"Yes, go on!" said Ursula.

Maleficent continued "Princess Aurora was to become very beautiful and elegant. In fact, I was afraid this big secret of mine might become known to everyone." She paused again.

"Oh, and what is that, sweetcakes?" the sea witch asked.

The Mistress of all Evil took another deep breath, and said "I like damsels."

Ursula's eyes lit up! She quickly turned toward Maleficent, took her hands in hers, and exclaimed "Really? Why, me too!"

Maleficent's eyes widened. "You mean?…"

"Yes!" Ursula told her. "I also adore maidens. In fact, the real reason I was banished from Atlantica is because I flirted with King Triton's queen. I tried to be discrete, but King Triton still caught me in the act. Needless to say, he wasn't pleased. Now I spy on his daughter, Princess Ariel. She's such a babe as well, and I've been longing for the day when I can have her!"

Maleficent was glowing with joy, and relief. She then continued "Since Princess Aurora was to become so lovely, so elegant, I was afraid my attraction to her might become known to everyone in the kingdom. If that happened, they would find me even more repulsive, and join together and defeat me. But it doesn't stop there. Aurora was to be betrothed and married to Prince Phillip. That made me so jealous! I've had another plan. After the princess pricks her finger and dies, I'd take her out of her tomb and to my castle. Then, I'd resurrect Princess Aurora, and make her mine forever!"

By now, the villainesses were beaming. They looked into each other's faces, filled with joy. Finally, Ursula said "Your beauty and charm is truly one of a kind! Those horns, yellow eyes, and that green complexion, oh wow!"

"Why thank you!" Maleficent replied, then said "You have a unique elegance too. That white hair, purple skin, and those tentacles, so amazing!"

"Thank you my dear!" replied the sea witch.

Then, they held on to each other's shoulders. The next thing they knew, the two infamous villainesses embraced. Ursula gently massaged Maleficent's back with her tentacles. With Ursula still massaging Maleficent, the femme fatales gazed into each other's eyes. Maleficent then rubbed her finger under Ursula's chin, smiling. The sea witch smiled back. After a moment, they leaned in, and exchanged a kiss of true love!

Never before had these evil-doers felt so happy and warm! When they had to leave, they promised to meet each other again at that same seashore every night. Maleficent and Ursula kept that promise, until finally they decided to live right by each other. Maleficent undid her curse on Princess Aurora, then with her powers, teleported her castle to the beach where she met the sea witch. In the meantime, Ursula released the mermaids and mermen she'd been holding captive. She then found another underwater cave that happened to be at the seashore, and moved her belongings there. Her new cave had more space, but more importantly it was right where she and Maleficent would be side by side. With all these new arrangements made, Maleficent and Ursula were truly content and joyful, and the femme fatales lived happily ever after.


End file.
